


Ruby & the Rubies

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Orgy, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: The Ruby Squad finds out that our Ruby is a Crystal Gem, & decide to rough her up to send a message. Ruby ends up liking it a bit more than she expected.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: The Ruby Squad sexually bullying our Ruby.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 13, 2018.

>”So, you thought you could fool us, huh?”  
>Ruby stood in the center of a ring of rubies, with Eyeball peering down at her  
>The gem suddenly slapped Ruby in the face, causing the others to giggle  
>”Didn’t ya hear me?!”  
>Y-yes…Please just let me go, I won’t tell the other Crystal Gems. J-just don’t hurt me.”  
>Doc chuckled stepping in front of the tied-up Ruby  
>”Oh, we won’t hurt you. We just want to have a little fun, is all. And with a Homeworld traitor, no less! That ought to send a message to any gem that’s left on this miserable planet.”  
>Army nodded, grinning at the frightened gem beneath her  
>”Doc, why don’t you go first? Since you’re our leader, after all.”  
>She nodded, pulling her suspenders off her shoulder and slipping her shorts down  
>”Sounds good to me. But you know, she does have more than one hole. We could do a little ‘multi-tasking’, if you know what I mean.”  
>The other rubies smirked, taking off their clothes as well  
>Ruby’s eyes widened as Doc ripped off her short, flinching slightly  
>”Hmm, looks like someone might be a little sadist, don’t you gems think?”  
>The squad moved forwards to see Ruby’s pussy soaking wet and dripping  
>She tried to close her legs, but Doc spread them back open again  
>”Now, now, if you stop all that, we’ll be done sooner and you can get out of here. While the other rubies get themselves ready, let’s start off, shall we?”  
>Doc shapeshifted her form, creating a large penis, throbbing and stiff  
>She stepped forward, the tip of it brushing against Ruby’s hole  
>The tied-up gem moaned, biting her tongue  
>Grinning, Doc slid in, gasping at how warm and soft she felt  
>”Wow, you must’ve been cooped up for centuries without anyone touching you for you to get so wet so fast. Maybe you won’t even want to go back to those cruddy Crystal Gems after we’re done!”  
>She began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but picking up the pace soon  
>Eyeball then stepped forwards, slapping her dick on Ruby’s face  
>”Let’s give you something to do with that pretty little mouth of yours, Ruby. And don’t try anything, you hear me?”  
>Teary-eyed, she nodded, knowing she’d be shattered if she didn’t go along with what they said  
>”Good. Now open up, and let’s see what that tongue can do!”  
>Still being jostled up and down by Doc below her, she opened her mouth, taking the dick inside her  
>Moaning, Eyeball slid in her inch by inch, almost gagging her at the end  
>She then got in pace with Doc, thrusting in her mouth when the other ruby pulled out  
>Ruby felt her entire body quivering, being spitroasted and degraded by fellow rubies  
>Her inner muscles began to contract, squeezing down on Doc’s dick  
>Doc picked up the pace, panting as she slammed in and out  
>Eyeball followed suit, rubbing her cock along Ruby’s tongue  
>The sensations were overwhelming  
>Doc thrusted all the way in, her hot seed gushing out  
>Unable to stand the feeling of being filled up in such an embarrassing way, Ruby came too, clenching harder on the cock inside her  
>Eyeball continued sliding in and out, finally sighing as her sperm flowed directly into Ruby’s throat  
>Doc and Eyeball pulled out, causing the gem below them to twitch, feeling the jizz slide down and throat and leak out of her onto the ground below at the same time  
>Panting, the leader called out to her group  
>”Who wants to go next?”


	2. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tumblr user gabu-gabu: Part 2 of my Ruby x Ruby Squad fic.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on May 17, 2018.

>Army peered down at the gem below her, a Crystal Gem Ruby  
>The traitor was tied up and leaking jizz from both her pussy and her mouth, a dazed expression on her face  
>Doc & Eyeball panted, their shapeshifted cocks throbbing after they had left their mark on her  
>Army looked up at Navy & Leggy, the other rubies that hadn’t gotten a chance with her yet  
>”What are you all waiting for? Let’s get down to business.”  
>Ruby, somewhat recovered and more alert, began to whimper  
>”P-please, I-I don’t know if I can take any more! A-at least give me a few minutes!”  
>Grinning, Navy sauntered towards her, her erection already pointing into the air  
>”Well, that wouldn’t be fair to us, now would it? We waited patiently while Doc & Eyeball went, so now it’s our turn!”  
>As she finished her sentence, she lined up with Ruby’s pussy, getting some of her teammates’ cum on the tip  
>Thrusting in quickly, Ruby gasped sharply as she felt Navy’s cock brush almost all the way against her cervix  
>”Oh, Ruby! The others certainly weren’t overexaggerating, were they?”  
>Army chuckled, seeing the ruby beneath her and Navy clenching her eyes shut as she tried to suppress her moans  
>She untied the ruby’s restraints, leaving her arms tied behind her back  
>”At attention, soldier! Position yourself on top of Navy here. That’s an order!”  
>On wobbly legs, Ruby stood up, then slid down on Navy’s dick slowly  
>”Good. Now let’s see how you handle one more!”  
>Before she had a chance to process anything, Army slid her own cock inside Ruby’s ass  
>A burning sensation, equally painful as it was pleasurable, ripped through her lower half as she struggled to accommodate both phalluses inside herself  
>”Fuckin’ a, you’re tight as an aquamarine down here! Let’s loosen you a bit, eh?”  
>Ruby nodded lazily, beginning to ride both dicks  
>Navy groaned, stimulated through Ruby’s vaginal wall by Army’s dick  
>”Stars, I can’t believe how good this feels! I don’t know how long I can do this, Army!”  
>Army simply grunted, thrusting further into the ruby’s backdoor  
>Both pounded Ruby relentlessly, all three connected through their series of gliding motions and cacophony of grunts and gasps  
>Ruby had never felt anything like this before: her entire abdomen felt like it was buzzing, being stretched and stimulated by every movement she or the others made  
>She could barely take it, this feeling of being full, especially with her clit also being grinded against in her position atop Navy  
>Starting with a low moan, her cries grew louder and louder every time she rocked forwards  
>Her hard contractions finally sent Army over the edge, growling as yanked Ruby’s hair backwards  
>She gasped as her cock was thrust all the way to the hilt, throbbing as it pumped her hot cum into Ruby’s ass  
>Crying out a final time, Ruby clenched down on both cocks, feeling Army’s jizz filling her bowels  
>Her pussy spasmed even harder than before, wave after wave of pleasure racking her body  
>Finally, Navy too had enough, grunting as she came hard in Ruby’s pussy  
>Her head flopped onto the ground as she groaned, her cum shooting haphazardly into the gem she was in  
>After a few moments, both rubies slid out, their jizz leaking onto the earth below, mixing with sweat and Ruby’s own juices  
>Ruby practically collapsed on the damp surface, panting as she felt the fluids dribbling out of her orifices  
>Lost in a hazy sea of pleasure, Ruby was hardly cognizant of what was going on around her  
>Sitting on the ground a few feet away was Leggy, making a daisy chain & equally oblivious to what had transpired  
>Looking up, her face took on an expression of confusion as she gazed at the cum-soaked ruby in front of her and her fellow teammates catching their breaths as their cocks dripped their last few drops of cum  
>”Oh, what did I miss?”


End file.
